Jonesy Garcia
Jonesy Garcia is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen. He is voiced by Terry McGurrin. Biography One of the series' main cast members, Jonesy is a good looking, womanizing teenager. His relationship with Nikki is central to the ongoing plot surrounding their characters, and his inability to maintain a job for more than a single episode is one of the program's running gags. Already a part of his circle of friends in the episode Take this Job and Squeeze It, Jonesy is the oldest out of three brothers in his family, and and the prospect of taking on additional siblings from his father's relationship with Jen's mother (eventually, their parents marry, and their baby Emma Masterson, Jr. brings the total tally of children in the family up to 6). He is the star player for his high school hockey team. Jonesy is obsessed with women. His constant schemes to win girls over with his charm, as well as the pranks and other acts of mischief that he participates in with his best friend, Jude Lizowski, have placed him on the mall's Most Wanted list. Jonesy has flirted with most of the women he deems attractive, but his actions usually leave him rejected and in trouble. Notable instances include his relationship with Amélie, a French exchange student who worked alongside him at an ice cream parlor and dumped him after he threatened to throw his brother in the mall fountain, as well as Lydia, a weird red-haired girl who refused to leave his side. Jonesy shares a love-hate relationship with Nikki Wong, and has had a crush on her since he was fourteen-years-old (revealed in "Unhappy Anniversary"). Following their first kiss in "Clonesy", they date for approximately three months during the second season until a series of events pushes Nikki to believe that, if they continue seeing each other, they will end up losing their friendship forever. As a result, she convinces Jonesy to break up. Jonesy falls back into his old womanizing habits, however, while Nikki falls into a cycle of resentment and guilt. Ultimately, both admit their feelings for one another in "Snow Job," and commit to a serious relationship. On several occasions, Jude and Jonesy have been jokingly depicted as a gay couple. In "Unhappy Anniversary," parodying the film Ghost, Jude sits closely behind Jonesy while making pottery, and they engage in their first on-screen kiss in "The Khaki Girl". Jude furthermore shows little discomfort when he cross-dresses to get in touch with his feminine side. Jonesy has never been able to hold a steady job in the Galleria Shopping Mall. He has been employed at most of the recurring locations on 6teen, in addition to many other stores and restaurants mentioned off-screen, but is always fired by the end of an episode in which he starts working, except for two episodes when he quits of his own accord. Nonetheless, he believes that the experiences attained from such a wide variety of workplaces make him more desirable as a laborer, saying that they render his resume "colorful" in "Jonesy's Low Mojo." Personality Jonesy is lazy (even lazier than Wayne), smug, and persistent. He is mainly prone to dishonesty, arrogance, selfishness and bragging. He has a record of getting fired from a job between 10 minutes to a few days. Even though he has a tough guy attitude, he really cares for his friends and has put their needs before his on more than one occasion. Trivia *He has been shown to be very talented at faking sensitivity when trying to pick-up girls. He often falters once he believes they are out of earshot. However, they almost never are, and so the girl typically slaps him or throws some kind of drink or food at him in retribution. *Jonesy's inability to hold down a job for more than a day is one of the series' running gags. This has been poked fun at by many of the characters who almost always take the news that he's been fired in stride including Jonesy himself. *He was once stalked by Lydia. *Jonesy has only quit two of his many jobs. Both times, he quit them in order to help Caitlin. *Among the many jobs he has held, Jonesy has been a janitor, security guard, Penalty Box employee, Underground Video employee (twice), Burger McFlipster's employee, spa assistant, florist assistant, Santa's Helper, club host, entertainment booker, pharmacist assistant, and fast food restaurant employee. *He is the tallest of the group. *He is not very sensitive. While mostly annoying, this trait allows him to bluntly say what needs to be said, even landing himself a self-employing job doing so in "Dirty Work". *He is afraid of blood after a traumatic nosebleed experience. *In almost every episode, Jonesy gets hired, and at the end of the episode, he gets fired. *He tried getting a job at the Gigantoplex in the first episode, but didn't due to a bad interview. *Whenever he's been fired from a job or dumped by a girl, he buys a drink called Swirly from Caitlin at the Big Squeeze (which she recognizes as a sign he's depressed). *Jonesy and Jude have found themselves in weird and inadvertent activities of homosexuality such as in "Unhappy Anniversary", Jude was behind Jonesy and Jonesy was almost technically sitting in Jude's lap when they were making pottery, and in "The Khaki Girl", Jude kissed Jonesy by accident because he thought he was "reading the signs". *Likewise, Jonesy and Wyatt have also found themselves being mistaken for being gay by others, such as in "Mr. Nice Guy", when Gina and Brittany initially thought they were gay until Jonesy asked to be Gina's boyfriend. Also, in "Date and Switch", when they met at Cafe Carbrise, where Jonesy volunteered to break up with Wyatt in Marlowe's steed, and the other customers (particularly the female ones) get the WRONG idea (Wyatt chasing after a retreating Jonesy and begging to be given another chance also didn't help the situation). *Jonesy wears blue briefs & possibly white ones and he even has a pair of cheetah skin briefs seen in "Breakin' Up With the Boss's Son", "Deck the Mall", "Jonesy's Low Mojo" & "Snow Job". *Jonesy is of Hispanic and Filipino descent. *Jonesy is the only central male character that does not have a tattoo somewhere. *Among the mall stores and services Jonesy has held a job at are: **The Party Lime **Toy Store **Burger McFlipster's **Stereo Shack **Underground Video **Things that Beep **Huntington's **The Pharmacy **The Khaki Barn **Soft Rock Café **Mall Security **The Amusement Park **Nice Lamps **Help Desk **Engrave This **Albatross & Finch **The Penalty Box **Lost & Found **The Soda Hop **Entertainment booker (booking entertainment for the mall) *Jonesy is the only character that has never kept a job–he has always been fired or quit of his own accord. (Despite this, in the episode, "The Big Sickie", Jonesy holds his job at the mall amusement park without getting fired. Because this is not mentioned again, it can be assumed that he got fired later for another misdeed or quit for some reason, though.) *Jonesy's Total Drama Island counterpart is Duncan. Both Jonesy and Duncan are hated by the geek and the cynic. Jonesy is also similar to Alejandro (being good looking as well as a womanizer). *His Stoked counterpart is Reef. *Jonesy's real mother was once mentioned. She apparently owns a parlor. *His blood type is AB. Jonesy can receive blood from any other blood group. *Originally there was gonna be a 1-hour tv speical where jonesy find himself the perfect job and didn't get fired but it was never made. Gallery 6teen-jonesy.png Jonesy Garcia.png 14107_16152.jpg|Jonesy surprised. JonseyA.png|Jonesy and his cellphone. JonesyB.png|Jonesy facepalming himself. JonesyC.png|Jonesy with his bald eagle watching job costume. JensDiary.png|Jonesy reads Jen's diary while at the lost and found. vlcsnap-2010-12-19-00h05m32s229.jpg|Jonesy after the first breakup with Nikki. Vlcsnap-2010-12-25-08h30m52s87.jpg|Jonesy and Smithy. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-05h48m30s143.jpg|Jonesy in the theme song. Vlcsnap-2010-12-21-06h33m55s208.jpg|Jonesy with the Swedish stylists. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h13m43s177.jpg|"Not gay! NOT GAY!" Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h35m41s105.jpg|Gift wrapper Jonesy. Vlcsnap-2011-01-31-04h59m24s123.jpg|Jonesy with Hot Nerd Girl in J is For Genius. GameTumble1.png|Jonesy in Tumbledrop. Greeter Godesses grabbing Jonesy.jpg|Greeter Gods and Greeter Goddesses force Jonesy into their job. Jonesy and Nikki studying.jpg|Jonesy and Nikki study in a quiet place. Jonesy disgusted with his job.jpg|Jonesy hating his job. Vlcsnap-2010-12-22-07h30m49s86.jpg|Jonesy and the gang at the Penalty Box. 8a7120faf06732d18b273f0456fe18691232046299 full.gif Jonesy eavesdrops.jpg|Jonesy needs help, but Caitlin and Nikki are giving Jonesy eavesdrops. Jonesy hand.jpg|Jonesy hand over chest and saying something. Jonesy yells at Nikki.jpg|Jonesy in Snow Job. Customers hand pops up in front of Jonesy.jpg|Jonesy at Stereo shack. Jonesy goes Mexican.jpg|Jonesy in disguise. Jonesy with a lightsaber.jpg|Jonesy lightsaber. 6teen guys with instruments.jpg|Jonesy at lost and found. Lightsabers to the death.jpg|Jonesy battling Darth. Jonesy going to the wedding.jpg|Jonesy going to the wedding. Jonesy and Nikki touching each others hand.jpg|Jonesy with Nikki. Jonesy runs around naked.jpg|Guys gone wild. THEYRE ALL GONE.png|Jonesy and Jude in The Khaki Girl. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Relatives Category:Males Category:Masterson Family